


In Which Someone is Even More Messed Up Than Previously Believed

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [32]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

It was on days like this that Rem hated her job.

Vash was a hopeless case; the long line of psychiatrists that came, and promptly left, was testament to that. Rem herself was getting increasingly drawn into Vash’s twisted world; sometimes even she couldn’t tell where illusion ended and reality began.

But she was being paid to try, at least. So every day, Rem gathered her things (her nerves being one of them) and entered Vash’s room. As always, he managed to look angelically innocent despite the straitjacket that kept him securely bound.

“What did you dream about today, Vash?”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Inspired by the dream sequence in the “B.D.N.” episode; no, I haven’t thought of what Vash did to land himself in the nuthouse.


End file.
